


(Redone)A Tale of Two Curses and their Bearer

by writer_in_training_wheels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of a Minor, Abusive Father, Additional Warnings Apply, Awkward Tension, Humans Suck, I apologize in advance!, I do poke at various religions, May change a bit as well..., Modern Day, My characters, Original Story - Freeform, Please don't take offense to it, Protective monsters, This is basically a redone version of my previous work, Unknown beings - Freeform, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_training_wheels/pseuds/writer_in_training_wheels
Summary: This story is about a girl who befriends some... interesting beings.Story cover found here: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/174734792113/so-i-re-made-my-storys-cover-to-make-it-more





	1. Let the tale begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins.
> 
> Chapter Cover found here: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/171740128153/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

Let’s begin our story with a legend. There is a legend that many suns ago beings that we now refer to as ‘Curses’ roamed the Earth. Took on many forms to get close to people and animals that they deemed ‘trustworthy.’ According to different sources, these beings had immense power that could even surpass the strongest of countries! Many people have tried to gain the Curses’ trust and use their power for evil. Thankfully, before it was too late, the Curses would realize the person was trying to do, and right what they had wronged! Supposedly there used to be nine Cruses that roamed the earth. 

The red curse that was referred to as the ‘Red in Danger’ sadly this Curse was tricked into doing so many bad things, that it became notorious for this! 

Next is the orange curse which was called ‘The Enthusiastic Curse’ the Curse was often seen befriending children and small animals, helping out when they could. 

The third is the yellow Curse who commonly known as ‘The Friendly Sunshine’ the yellow curse was found in a meadow and various other places with lots of sunshine, when they befriend someone luck would all ways come that person’s way! 

Up next is the green Curse who was known as ‘The Protective Forest’ they stayed away from humans (not trusting them) and stayed close to nature. 

Next up is the blue Curse who was known as ‘The Saddened Sky’ this Curse brought the rain with them, they also never seemed to smile, but when they did it was indeed something to behold!

Following up is the indigo Curse who was called ‘The Depth of Knowledge,’ it is said the indigo Curse is the smartest of the bunch, having seen and experienced everything you could think of! 

Next is the violet Curse which was called ‘The Royal Purple’ this Curse was generally seen with monarchs, helping in taking care of the Princes and Princesses while also helping guide Kings and Queens to make wiser decisions. 

Following after is the white Curse which is known as ‘The Essence of Light,’ they were well known for their ability to manipulate the flow of time and shine the light on those who needed it!

Finally, the black Curse or ‘The Everliving Shadow’ as the name states, this Cruse is well known for messing with shadows, it’s challenging to gain this Cruses’ trust for they can go into your shadow and see your true intentions… if you have any.

Many people speculate that it during the colonization of America, is when things started to go wrong. Many people became greedy and wanted more then they could have, so they would use the Curses to get what they want! Fortunately, the word spread of their awful plans, the first curse to hear was ‘the Royal Purple.’ The Queen told the Curse ‘go warn the other Cruses before it’s too late!’ Thankfully, because of the warning, none of the Curses got caught up in the many schemes to make America the world power! However, it was agreed that the Curses would go into hiding and only come out when they honestly felt it was necessary!

Many years have passed since then, and many things have happened since even one Curse has been spotted! The last sighting was in 1831 when ‘the Essence of Light’ was trying to help ‘the Everliving Shadow’ escape from a scientist has been studying the Curses ever since he was young. The scientist all agreed that the Curses would stay under a tight lock and key so the public would not be scared and retort against the study of these beings.

And here is where our story begins in present-day America! Where in a state known a Georgia, there live one particular family. The father is Albert Mizuky, the mother is Clara Mizuky, the eldest daughter is Ann Mizuky, son is Felix Mizuky, and the youngest daughter Aurora Mizuky. The Mizukys are renowned for having a careers set for themselves at a young age!

Albert is a well-known scientist, studying everything from diseases to even government classified information! He is a reticent man; he doesn’t like to talk if he doesn’t have to. With his hair as black as night, skin as light as snow and eyes as green as grass, it not hard to lose him in a crowd. However, he does have a nasty scar over right eye, which sadly left his right eye blind. 

Clara is a renowned actress and dancer, starring in many movies and TV shows. She is the definition of ‘eye-candy,’ her hair long, blond, and curly. Eyes as blue as the sky and a body of an angel! However just because she’s a blond don’t assume that her head is hollow, she is rather smart! Her hidden talent that the public is unaware of is how good of a cook she is! She knows so many recipes her brain alone could be a cookbook! 

Ann is the world’s youngest doctor, at seventeen and is still striving to be an even better doctor! Emergency medicine to be more specific! The young girl has messy blond curls like her mother and green eyes like her father; she also doesn’t emote that much. However she will always crack a smile when looking at her family, her siblings to be more specific. 

Felix is a comedian but does do part-time comic writing! He’s a big goofball with a big heart! He has long, and I mean long, jet black hair. He also has mismatched eyes so one of his eyes is forest green (right) and the other is sky blue (left)! While he always seems to have a smile on his face, he knows when he needs to be serious! 

Finally Aurora… Aurora is undecided much to her father’s annoyance. She and Felix are identical twins, so it’s difficult to tell them apart… even when they are alone! Aurora is the more sensitive of the two, often flinching at even the slightest bit of anger directed at her. Because of this, she’s very shy and timid when confronting other. She especially hates telling other her problem, thinking she can handle it by herself.

Albert doesn’t like the idea that his daughter has no idea what she wants to do with her life! He has tried many things to see what would interest the young girl; he even put her into therapy to make sure she was okay. Which of course she was perfectly fine, the therapist said that Aurora was perfectly fine for a healthy girl of age ten! The therapist stated she wouldn’t mind seeing the young girl again, free of charge! However, this said nothing to Albert as to what Aurora wanted to do with her life! 

Then one day he… snapped hitting the young girl till her entire body was either black and blue or littered with cuts. The only reason he’s not behind bars is that Albert’s co-workers begged the family not to report the man, he was just merely stressed out by their most recent project, Clara agreed but only if they could see was ‘their most recent project.’ 

So here they are, at the lab waiting while the others scientists prepare to show the family what they were working on. Clara was wearing a simple blouse and dress pants with black high heels. Ann was wearing a white collared shirt and black dress pants, along with tennis shoes, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Felix was wearing a purple hoodie with loose jeans along with tennis shoes; he was only wearing this because he knew Aurora found comfort in wearing this outfit. Aurora was indeed wearing the same thing, but she kept her head down, with all the bruises she had... her face wasn’t exactly pleasant on the eyes.

Ann was looking at Aurora’s arm, making sure the bandages wouldn’t come undone. Clara looked at Aurora and sighed, gently setting a hand on her poor daughter’s head, sad that she had flinched. 

“No matter what they are working I still plan to inform the police about this. Afterward, we’ll go to the hospital we’ll go the store, get whatever Ann needs to help you heal and whatever you want, okay?” Clara said a calm and quiet voice, hoping this would cheer up the timid girl next to her, which it did. Aurora hummed and nodded.

“Thank you,” Aurora leaned on her mom’s side as Ann rolled her sleeve down. Clara wrapped her arm around Aurora, making sure not to cause her any pain. Soon enough Albert opens two doors looking at his family before, gesturing them into the laboratory. 

“Come on in; I’m sure this will catch your interest as much as it caught mine.” Clara sighed and stood up with the rest of her children, they all walked into the room that had two containers, both held two… blobs, one black, and the other white. This did catch Aurora’s attention however it seemed to anger the rest of her family. Clara let go of Aurora’s hand and turned to Albert, enraged.

“THIS! THIS IS WHAT GOT YOU ‘stressed out’!” Aurora slowly started walking a bit hesitant, unaware if the containers posed a threat or not. Albert growled back at Clara, is anger rising.

“‘This’ happens to be something that can change the way everyone looks at us, do you have any idea what they are!” Albert retaliated, Clara glared and ground her teeth. Arora stood in front of the containers, not listening to the argument going on behind her. Watching as the blobs started to move towards her.

“Yes, two blobs that you created in this lab and they can… I DON’T KNOW, combust?” Aurora waved at the two blobs as they got to her eye level. To her surprise, the blobs made a hand and waved back to the young girl before the hands turned back into blobs.

“No! They are Curses!” Aurora smiled softly before flinching and bringing her hands to her cheek right, where she had a large bruise. The blobs perked up at this moved closer to see if the poor girl was okay!

“‘Curses’! Albert, I thought you were past those bedtime stories!” Aurora looked at blobs and chuckled softly, before speaking quietly.

“Sorry, it hurts to smile…” Aurora sighed gasping when she, the white blob start to faze through the glass.

“No Clara I'm serious! Curses exist! TWO OF THEM ARE RIGHT THERE!” Some of the scientists that were standing against the wall glanced at the ‘Curses’ before doing a double take and running to get Alberts’ attention.

“Um, Albert, we may have a problem!” The white blob reached towards Aurora, who stepped back in slight fear, only for her it hit the Black blob that had stretched behind her.

“Please don’t worry,” a light and airy voice chimed in Aurora’s ears.

“Well, I don’t know why THIS would cause so much stress!”

“We only want to help you, don’t be frightened,” another voice chimed in behind (but closer to) her. This one was creamy, not thick but at the same time soothing. 

“ALBERT!” Some of the scientists began to shout to get his attention, which worked! He swiftly turned to them.

“WHAT!” He shouted, glaring at them.

“THE CURSES!” They shouted pointing to the containers with the black blob surrounding Aurora as the white blob seemed to move even closer to the girl. The entire family gasped, all in shock as was happening before their eyes.

“AURORA!” They shouted, causing to perk up and look past the black blob to see her family’s scared and shocked expressions.

“This may tickle a little bit,” the airy voice stated before Aurora felt something cold touch her cheek. The last thing she remembers seeing is her family running towards her, shouting her name. Her knees buckled under her as she fell.


	2. A new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aurora comes to, she meets some interesting... people?
> 
> Chapter cover can be found here: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/172248619818/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

When Aurora opened her eyes she saw a very colorful world, but at the same time bland. She was in this weird limbo… that couldn’t decide what color it was going to be. The colors it’s hard to tell, everything was shifting, nothing stayed in one place for too long. As she tried to sit up, she realized that she wasn’t lying down, in fact, she was floating! Eventually, she heard voices speaking to her.

“Ah! Look! She’s awake!” One voice spoke, she recognized it, it was that airy voice from earlier!

“Oh Thank goodness! You gave us quite the scare Aurora!” That voice too! It was the soothing voice from earlier as well!

“Wait! How do you know my name?” Aurora said, she soon realizes her cheek didn’t hurt at all!... Nor did the rest of her body! She felt… okay!

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” the airy voice spoke, Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of the sound, which was behind her. However, she was just met with more colors!

“... Answer my question first, then I’ll answer yours!” Aurora said, crossing her arms. All was silent; Aurora wondered if she should answer the question or stand her ground… well… metaphorically that is least. Soon enough there was laughter all around her, causing the young girl to jump and look around her, trying to find the sources of the laughter.

“Oh man, can’t find a girl with that kind of retort back in the day!” A voice said, this voice bubbly and fruity.

“Tell me about it!” Another voice, this one sounding honeyed but at the same time modulated! Aurora was all turned around trying to find a source for even one voice!

“Oh come on guys, look at her, she’s all turned around trying to find us!” This voice sounded brittle but at the same time concerned. Aurora noticed that the light blue color started to move behind her, when she looked behind her she saw a bright blue blob that kind of resembled a cartoon ghost… they have dark red eye sockets and mouth; they also had some sort of aura around them as to not blend in with a blue background… well, a blue fading to a light blue that is.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to get you all turned around like that” The blue being chuckled and scratched the back of their head, giving a nervous chuckle. Their voice was still brittle, but now it seemed a bit happier. Aurora’s eyes were wide with shock; she soon noticed that the other colors we moving to one spot. Soon enough Aurora was surrounded by a red, an orange, a yellow, a green, a blue, an indigo, a purple, a white, and a black being… They all looked like cartoon ghosts as well. Their eye sockets, mouth, and aura were the inverse color of their body; it seemed weird if you ask her.

“Well I guess we do owe you an answer to your question,” Aurora looked behind her to see the white being speaking, their body was surrounded in black so it would pop out from the now gray limbo. “The way we know your name is because your family shouted it while we were… trying to heal you.” Aurora’s guard quickly went up when she noticed something.

“You paused…” Aurora said, with slight concern.

“Hey now,” The black being said, crossing their arms. Specks of white helped indicate where the body separates. “You can’t go and ask another question without answering our question!” Aurora could tell that the black being was merely poking fun at her, by the tone of their voice and by their smile.

“O-oh right, sorry um… oh right, ah, no I’m not in any pain! Thank you for asking but um..” Aurora looked around her, “who are you guys…?” The beings hummed before the green creature spook up to answer the question.

“We are the ‘Curses’ you hear about in legends and bedtime stories.” Their voice was gruff and irritated. Aurora opened her mouth to say something, but quickly realized what the… The curse had spoken. The girl’s eyes widen, and she physically paled, the girl looked around at the other beings, starting to piece various things together.

“Ha! That’s what I like to see, yes! Fear us!” The green Curse said with a smirk as Aurora flinched back in fear. The other Curses were quick to react.

“Hey knock it off Forest!” The orange Curse glided over to Aurora, gently placing their hands on Aurora’s shoulder. Their voice sounded… very familiar to Aurora. Soon enough the other Curses were in front or beside Aurora and glaring at ‘Forest.’

“Ugh, Buzzkills,” ‘Forest’ crossed their arms, the other Curses sighed before the entire limbo shook, Aurora looked confused before the white Curse spoke up. Turning to the young girl and setting both hands on Aurora’s shoulders.

“Aurora please, promise us that you will not speak of this to anyone!” Aurora quickly nodded her head, the Curses smiled.

“Good, however, you can talk to your therapist about this, okay!” Aurora raised an eyebrow while asking the question.

“Why, cause if she tells anyone else they won’t believe her?” Aurora asked, which caused the Curses to chuckle.

“No silly, cause I’m right here!” The orange Curse said, causing Aurora to turn to her, surprised.

“... I thought you sounded familiar,” Aurora pointed out which caused the others laughed as the Limbo shook again.

“This meeting is adjourned!” All the Curses said suddenly and clapped their hands at the same time causing a bright light to appear in front of Aurora.

__________________________________________________________________

Aurora gasped as she sat up quickly, breathing profoundly trying to figure out where she was. She was still in the lab. However, she didn’t know where precisely in the lab she was. She got up and noticed that she on some sort of makeshift bed, which consisted of her brother’s hoodie as a pillow and her dad’s lab coat as the blanket. Before she could do anything, she heard a slam, in the main room. Aurora grabbed the items and made a run for the main room. When she got there, she saw the white and black Curses corned with the scientist surrounding them.

“YOU WILL TELL US WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!!” Albert shouted, pointing some sort of gun at the blobs, which flinched back. Aurora didn’t realize she was moving till she was across the room and running past her father to block the gun while dropping the coat and hoodie in the process.

“Aurora! You’re awake! Wait! What are you doing?” Albert declared, shocked that his daughter was defending these creatures!

“Protecting the Curses!” The young girl declared, glaring at her father. Albert was shocked, along with the rest of the people in the room.

“Why! The knocked you out!” Albert declared, which Aurora shook her head in response.

“No, they were healing me, and I just passed out!” Aurora defended, quickly rolling up her sleeve to help prove her point. It was still bandaged up, so Aurora began trying to undo the wrapping. However she seemed to be having difficulties, Aurora looked for Ann, who was across the room.

“Ann, can you help me unwrap my arm?” The doctor perked up in surprise.

“But if we do that, your wounds could get infect!” Aurora slapped her face, groaning.

“I’m not injured any-” Aurora jumped when she felt two sets of hand on her arm when she turned around, she saw that the Curses had formed arms and were helping unwrap the girl’s arm.

“Thank you, at least someone’s helping me!” When her arm was unwrapped, the Curses gave Aurora a thumbs-up with their hands, before the said hands turned back into blobs.

“Thank you for the help,” Aurora bowed her head slightly before turning back to everyone else who stood there with their mouths hanging open. “See was that so hard? And look,” Aurora held her arm out for everyone to see, “I’m perfectly fine! They were just trying to help me!” The young girl had a big smile on her face. Albert was the first to move, walking towards Aurora and gently grasping her arm and turning, getting a good look, trying to find a bruise, but there was none! Not even a scar! Albert’s face slowly twisted from shock to confusion, to rage. Aurora grew scared when she saw her father’s face twist into anger, she was all too familiar with that face, and knew that nothing good comes from it! Suddenly Albert’s hand was tightly gripping Aurora’s arm, causing her to yelp and tear up in the sudden pain.

“This doesn’t make any sense! How did they do this! All they’ve done is float around nothing else! But in front of you, they finally do something! YOU! Why! What do you have that we don’t!” Albert started to jerk Aurora with her arm while he spoke, which caused more pain for the young girl.

“Stop! Please! That hurts!” Sudden there was a deafening screeching noise from behind her. Aurora was pulled away from Albert and into the Curses, who were shape-shifting into different forms. The black Curse turned into giant cobra that was using its massive tail to block anyone from getting to the young girl, Albert to be more specific. The white Curse looked like a panther of sorts, nudging Aurora’s arm to see if it was bruised again, which it was.

“What the hell! Have they ever done this before?” Albert looked at the other scientist for an answer, but only got a collective ‘no’ or ‘nope.’ Which only enraged him more! “What the fuck!” The white Curse was licking Aurora’s bruise, which seemed to mend up the broken veins. Aurora gently set a hand on the panther.

“Thank you; I’m sorry you guys are in trouble…” The white Curse shook its head and smiled, then kicked the giant snake to show that they were okay. Which caused the snake to look at Aurora, lean down and nuzzle its giant head against the sad child. Aurora giggled and gently began petting the snake’s snout.

“A-Aurora!” The said girl perked up when she heard her brother call out to her. She stood up to try and look over the giant snake, but the body was literally a big as her! So she had to jump and pull herself up onto the body, which was extremely difficult, but thankfully the white Curse pushed her up and onto the black, scaly body. The black Curse helped Aurora gain her balance to stand on their enlarged body. Once Aurora had gained her balance on the snake, the white panter jumped up and sat next to Aurora, who smiled and began to pet the panter.

“Aurora…” The girl looked at the source, only to find her family (excluding Albert) shaking in fear, looking at Aurora with shock.

“Co-come over here sweetie, I thi-think we’ve seen e-enough, why don’t we go home okay?” Clara said, Aurora perked and patted the giant snake to gain their attention, who tilted its head at her.

“Do you think you can get me over there, I don’t want to go through Albert.” Aurora didn’t want to get another bruise if she could avoid it possibly. The snake looked at the family, who flinched, then looked at Aurora and nodded with a smile. Aurora smiled as the snake stretched over the scientist and to Aurora’s mom and siblings, similar to a bridge. Aurora ran along the snake, with the panther not too far behind, then jumped off when she got to the head. She walked to the snake’s head and hugged it as best as she could.

“Thank you very much!” Aurora turned to the panther, that had jumped off when she did and wrapped her arms around its neck. “Thank you too!” She heard the two Curses hum/purr before turning to her mom and walking over to her. “Okay, ready!” Clara smiled and nodded and turned to Albert.

“We’re leaving Albert, see you at home!” Clara said running Aurora, Felix, and Ann out the Laboratory.

“Hey!” Albert shouted as the four left and the Curses turned back into blobs, then returned to their containers. Albert groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose, “and back to square one we go…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Aurora runs from her father and meets a familiar and friendly face!
> 
> Chapter cover can be found here: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/172503173708/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

As Aurora, Felix, Ann, and Clara were making their way to the car, Clara sighed in relief.

“You really got me worried for a second there Aurora; I was scared something was gonna happen to you when those… Curses surrounded you like that.” Aurora looked at her mom, a distressed look on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen, but they did have good intentions! I’m completely fine now!” Clara smiled and gently patted Aurora’s head before getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car. The car was a simple SUV, nothing to extravagant about it.

“Yeah, but at what price?” Ann said, buckling herself into the passenger’s seat. Aurora frowned and buckled herself into her seat; suddenly there was a hand on her knee, when she looked up she saw Ann giving her a sad smile.

“Don’t take that the wrong way, I’m glad that you’re okay, but what did those… beings want in return for healing you is my major concern.” Aurora nodded a soft smile on her face as Ann pulled her hand back and faced forward in her seat.

“Well I can say this for certain, we aren’t gonna go to the police now, no offense sweetie, but we don’t really have any proof of the abuse anymore.” Clara said, looking at Aurora in her rear view mirror. Said girl perked up at this and sighed, that is true now, with no marks… witnesses wouldn’t cut it…

“So why don’t we go to the store and get you guys that ice cream that I promised, get whatever we need then head home, I want to call Ms. Dakota.” Aurora perked and smiled, Dakota is Aurora’s counselor, she’s really sweet! She has orangish, brownish hair that’s generally pulled into a lower, side ponytail. Her skin is similar to Peruvian brown, with marks of sandy brown on her skin similar to birthmarks! She has a very hourglass like body, whenever her and Aurora would go on trips together, she would get a lot of men whistle and use very bad pick-up lines. Much to her displeasure…

Aurora perked up at a thought, didn’t the orange Curse say that she was Aurora’s counselor? So did that mean that Dakota is the orange Curse! Before Aurora noticed, Clara pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car, everyone got out of the car! Aurora perked up and quickly got out of the car.

“Okay, me and Ann are going to head to the Pharmacy section. Aurora and Felix, buddy system” Aurora and Felix grabbed each other’s hand, “you two can head to the ice cream section and get a pint of ice cream. Understand?” The two nodded, however Felix quickly perked up.

“Wait does that mean we both can get a pint or only Aurora?” Clara thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, you both get a pint. We’ll meet at the front, okay?” The three children nodded, causing Clara to smile. “Excellent! Don’t cause too much trouble you two!” Aurora and Felix nodded and ran off to the ice cream section, keeping a good grip on each other. Soon enough, they made it to the ice cream section. The two were looking around for their favorite ice cream, Felix quickly found his so Aurora was still looking. She did end up finding it, but it was on the top shelf!

“It’s on the top shelf!” Aurora said with a frown on her face, trying to reach the ice cream.

“Here why don’t I give you a boost!” Felix crouched and cuffed his hands, Aurora turned and set her hands on Felix’s shoulders and placed one foot on his hands. Right before Aurora could bounce and reach for the ice cream a voice called out for them.

“Wait, wait don’t do that! You could get hurt!” A familiar appreciative voice called out from behind Aurora. The two children turned to the voice, only to Dakota jogging to them. The two gasped and stood up straight turning to the young lady.

“Hello, Ms. Dakota!” The two children chimed, which cause Dakota to giggle.

“Hello you two, so what were trying to get?” Dakota asked as she came to a stop, in front of the children. They pointed at the top shelf, as Dakota reached up and grabbed the pint of ice cream. “‘Cherry Garcia’ huh? Good choice!” Dakota handed the pint to Aurora, who happily took it.

“Thank you, Ms. Dakota! Oh! Mom wants to talk to you, could you follow us?” Felix asked, which caused the lady to hum before nodding. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not, lead the way!” The two nodded and turned around, heading to the checkout lanes. As they made their way, Aurora looked back at Dakota, who was looking at Aurora. Dakota’s eyes turned completely blue, winked at Aurora, before her eyes turned back to normal. Aurora’s eyes widen at this, which caused Dakota to giggle. Soon enough, they made it to the cashiers and found Clara and Ann talking with each other.

“Excuse me Clara, but do these two belong to you?” Clara turned to see Dakota setting her hands on Felix and Aurora’s head, the group chuckled.

“Yes, they are indeed mine.” Aurora and Felix, walked over to Clara and Ann. “Why don’t you guys go ahead and stand in line to pay okay? I want to talk to Dakota for a minute.” 

“Okay mom!” The three children went and got in line at the cashier. When they got close enough, they put their items on the conveyer belt and waited. Soon enough Clara came over to pay while Dakota went back to the aisle.

“Ms. Dakota wanted to get some shopping done, so she’ll come over a bit later.” Aurora and Felix nodded as Ann hummed.

“That does make sense though, if you think about it.” Ann stated as she picked up the bagged item while Clara paid. As they were walking out, Aurora happened to glance to the right to see a little girl staring at her, she had short red hair, however it was also very long on the sides of her face, in front of her ears. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with innocence! The little girl had freckles and a bit of a blush on her ivory skin. She was also wearing this long, magenta, doll-like dress. She also had a white fading to pale blue petite coat around her shoulders.

Aurora quickly turned away from the girl when she realized that the girl was staring at her, watching her! When they got to the car and put the groceries in the back, Aurora looked back at the girl only to see she was in front of her, which caused her to let out a slight scream in shock. Which quickly caught the families’ attention.

“Oh, you must be Hildireth! Aurora this is Hildireth, she’s Ms. Dakota’s little sister, she’s going to be joining us for the evening when Ms. Dakota comes by! Why don’t you go back and wait by the front doors for your big sister, okay?” The girl nodded, Clara smiled and got in the car, before Aurora could, Hildireth grabbed Arora’s arms and moved her so that Aurora was blocking the side mirror on the car, she had Aurora look her dead in the eyes. The redhead's eyes turned completely blue, before going back to normal. Aurora’s eyes widen in shock, as her arms were released from the young girl’s hands. 

“Makes since as to why I had a slight sense of deja vu.” Hildireth giggled before nodding her head, turning around and running back to the front of the store to wait for Dakota. Aurora chuckled nervously and got in the car, buckling up as the car began moving. As they made her way home, Aurora was lost in her thoughts. It was confirmed a bit ago that Dakota was the orange Curse, but with Hildireth showing her eyes the way she did only confirmed that the two would not be alone like they usually were for their sessions.

As they arrived home, Aurora helped her family bring in the groceries.

The house is Woodland Hills Manor’s finest estate available in Buckhead. It’s set on an extremely private and secure five-acre hilltop, the home seamlessly combines historic craftsmanship with the latest technology. The most exquisite details can be found in every area of this estate. It’s a four-story house which holds; a full movie theater, seven baths (with five extra half baths), a pool, an inviting outdoor terraces, a formal gardens, two oversized kitchen islands, an elevator, an oak staircase with two-inch thick panels, a dining room with a minstrel gallery. There’s also a wine tasting room with a selection of over one-thousand five hundred bottles of wine. 

It also has an attic, a basketball Court, installed with storm windows, a stable basement, a fireplace, most of the flooring is hardwood, has high speed internet, has an intercom installed, a large lawn, has a garage with enough space for four cars, an advanced security system, a tennis court, also has an amazing view of the city! The building was constructed out of brick and cobblestone, which gave it a bit of a historical look! 

As they entered the house, they were greeted by their butlers and maids. Who happily welcomed the four home, walking over to them to take the groceries.

“Greetings Mistress Clara, how did everything go?” The head butler, Jeong, asked as he approached Clara.

“Alright I guess, it’s a bit of a debate as to how things went… apparently Albert’s recent experiments are… considered hostile, however Aurora managed to get close to them and… they healed her!” Clara looked over at Aurora who was talking with Tali, the daughter of one of the cooks who works for the family. Her first name is actually Clara but she agreed to be called by her middle name so there would be no mix up. She and Aurora have been friends ever since the family of two arrived at the house, about six years ago. The father, Aatto, came to the family on a particularly stormy night begging to be given a job, or at least somewhere his daughter could sleep for the night.

Thankfully Clara was up to answer the door, and let the two in, giving them something to eat and drink. Aurora had awoken form the noises and went to the dining room to see two new people. When Aurora and Tali made eye contact, a switch seemed to click for them, as the two started talking with each other. Much to Clara’s astonishment, Aurora asked if Aatto could work at the house. Clara assumed that she was asking this because Aurora knew that they gave a roof for the servants to live under, which would mean the two girls would get to talk more often. Since then they have been friends, as close as sisters!

“What happened to your cheek?” Tali asked, gently setting a hand on Aurora’s right cheek, inspecting, trying to find the nasty bruise from earlier today!

“Yeah, I’m fine don’t worry. Something happened at Albert’s lab and I was healed. I can’t go into details, sorry...” Tali raised an eyebrow before smiling softly and nodding.

“I understand, don’t worry the pretty little head of your’s,” Tali proceeded to ruffle up Aurora’s hair who giggled pushing her friend away.

“Noooo my hair!” As the two calmed down and fixed Aurora’s hair, the front door quietly opened and closed. Aurora felt a hand fall onto her should, which caused her to turn around only to find her father, giving her a tense smile.

“Aurora, can I talk to you for a minute please?”


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, here we go.
> 
> Chapter's cover:http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/173590881163/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must give a warning to anyone who may not take well to what can be considered child abuse, and horrendous nightmares.
> 
> And before anyone asks, yes I am okay, and this is nowhere based on real life, and personal, events.

Aurora seemed to pale slightly and gulped, slowly nodding her head. “Su-sure…” Albert let go of Aurora’s shoulder and started walking up to his office on the second floor. When he stepped into his office, he held the door open for his daughter, closing it behind her. The office was very simple, white shelves, a desk with two monitors, a black desk chair behind it. A window was behind the desk, giving the only source of light at the moment. Unaware to Aurora, Albert had locked the door, giving Aurora no exit.

“Aurora I’m going to ask you some simple questions, and I want you to give me the full and honest answer. Not too hard yes?” Aurora nodded her head watching her father walk and sit in his chair, leaning back and making eye contact with the young girl. Aurora tensed up and gulped before nodding whispering a soft ‘yes sir.’

“Good, now were you telling the truth when you said that the curses were trying to heal you?” Aurora nodded her head, “okay, now do you recall what happened after, Light touched you’re… cheek I’m assuming.” Aurora tilted her head.

“‘Light’? Who is that?” Albert sighed and pinched his nose.

“‘Light’ or ‘The Essence of Light’ is the white blob, and the black blob is ‘Shadow’ or ‘The Everliving Shadow.’” Auror hummed and nodded.

“Okay, and to answer the question… um… no…?... No. I don’t remember.” Aurora started to fridge a slight bit; she wasn’t entirely comfortable with lying to her father. However she knew she had to, the Curses told her not to tell anyone what had happened. Sadly Albert noticed her fidgeting and slowly stood up from his chair.

“Aurora,” Albert turned and walked to the window, staring out to the front yard. “You said you would tell me the full and honest truth. So are you telling me the truth?” Aurora looked down at the floor, not daring to look at her father.

“Ye-yes, sir-”

“BULL SHIT!” Albert punched the glass, causing it to shatter and Aurora to let out a scream. “TELL ME THE TRUTH AURORA! I KNOW YOU’RE LYING TO ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH- WHAT DID YOU SEE!” Albert swiftly turned around and started making his way to Aurora.

Aurora let out a slight whimper and quickly moved to the door, trying to open it, only to find it locked. Aurora suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly felt the wind fly past her and a sharp pain in the back of her head. When her sense caught up with her, she realized that Albert had thrown her away from the door and to the desk, causing her to hit her head on the edge of the desk.

Aurora groaned and grabbed her head, only for the hand to be ripped away from her and held in an iron grip.

“TELL ME THE TRUTH AURORA! WHAT DID YOU SEE!” Aurora screamed, tears spilling from her eyes,

“Let me go! Please!”

“ANSWER THE QUESTION AURORA!” Albert raised his right hand and swiftly brought it down onto Aurora's cheek left cheek. 

“I don’t-” Albert backhanded the young girl. 

“TELL” slap “ME,” slap “THE,” slap “TRUTH,” slap “AURORA!” At the name, Albert let go of Aurora’s wrist, so since he did that, Aurora fell to her right. Albert let out a couple of deep breaths as Aurora let out a soft sob of pain. Albert looked at the growl and grabbed the key to the door, unlocking the door, flinging it open and storming out.

Aurora whimpered and slowly got up and slowly walked out of the room, as she was walking her vision started to get blurry and she felt a dripping sensation on the back of her head. She could vaguely hear something in the distance, but before she could register the voice, she felt the floor and her vision started going black.

__________________________________________________________________

Aurora was running, to where she didn’t know, but she knew she had to! She was deep in the forest from what she could tell. Aurora was quickly running out of breath, so she hid behind a tree trying to catch her breath. Soon enough she heard something coming, something big and deadly. Aurora dared to sneak a glance behind the tree to see exactly what she was running from! What she saw was so terrifying that she felt she was frozen in place. 

She saw a being whose size is much larger than anything that would be human. They were leaning over, extended, unnatural arms dragging behind them. Their legs had the knees similar to goats, but much larger! As it walked closer, Aurora realized that the creature was actually a deformed, mutated version of her father!

Aurora gulped and got up, quickly running again, hoping to get away from that monstrous creature! To her disadvantage, however, she stepped on a stick, which caught the monster’s attention. It let out a gruesome screech and started running her way. Aurora ends up not seeing a sudden decline on the ground, causing the young girl to fall, and tumble down the steep slope. As she felt her body come to a stop as she hit the bottom of the hill. 

Much to her dismay, she felt breath on the back of her neck, which caused her to freeze up. She slowly looked behind her; she saw the creature looming over her and panting. Her father’s face had completely black eyes, and sewn lips, sealing them together. He opened mouth, opening it so much that he resembled a snake almost! 

Aurora began to let out a scream when suddenly there was a bang, and a mixture of orange and red took over her vision.

__________________________________________________________________

Aurora screamed as she quickly sat up in her bed, cold sweat dripping down her back. She panted and looked to her right and saw that Dakota was holding her hand, to he left she saw Hildireth holder her left hand. Both were panting, and their eyes were completely sky blue (for Hildireth) and dark blue (for Dakota)! Thankfully when they noticed that Aurora was awake, their eyes reverted to normal.

The two smiled and hugged Aurora tightly as Hildireth spoke up, “you gave us quite the heart attack their Aurora!” Aurora sighed in relief and hugged them back, tears still on her face.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare either of you like that.” The two nodded and pulled back from the young girl.

“Aurora, can you tell why were so beaten up when we found you?” Dakota asked, which caused Aurora looked down at her hands and sighed. 

“I… He wanted to know if I remembered what happened after Light healed me. Keeping to my promise, I said that I didn’t remember, however… he caught on, and tried to get the answer out of me through hitting me… eventually, he got feed up and left… and well… I’m assuming you to two know the rest…” Aurora sighed, her cheeks beginning to hurt and a dull pain in the back of her head, letting her know that she hasn’t been healed but was indeed bandaged up.

Before either of the humanized curses could say anything, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Aurora shouted, the door opened, and it showed Tali on the other side, holding a tray of mashed potatoes with gravy and a bowl of broccoli and cheese soup.

“Hey, Aura! How are you feeling?” Aurora perked up and smiled as Tali entered the room, closing the door with her foot.

“I’m doing okay, what time is it?” Tali set the tray in Aurora’s lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It just turned six o’clock; you were out for about six hours,” Tali said, before looking at Dakota. “I managed to calm down Ann and Ms. Clara enough that they won’t come in till around eight, but can I ask a question?” Dakota nodded with a smile on her face. “What promise is Aurora keeping that would get her this hurt!”

The three perked up and leaned back in surprise; the three looked at each other.

“Can we trust her?” Hildireth asked, looking between Aurora and Dakota.

“Since I’ve been talking to Aurora, the two seem to be like sisters… but I don’t know…” Dakota said with concern.

“I think we can trust her! Um… is there like some kind of… test we can give her?” Aurora asked with worry in her voice. Tali looked between the three, with so many questions going through her head. All was silent as the three tried to think of something.

“Give me one second.” A voice suddenly cut through the silence; the sound was a familiar rich and deep voice. Which caused Aurora to perk up with a smile on her face. Aurora looked past Tali to see two stuffed animals, a black puppy with white buttons and a white bunny with black buttons. They got up and got down from the shelf they were on, and started making their way and the puppy got to Tali’s shadow before jumping into it.

Tali had a shiver to go up to her back, “oh! Someone walked over my grave!... What?” The three were staring at Tali, which was making her uncomfortable. Soon enough the black stuffed animal popped out of Tali’s shadow.

“She’s good, just be careful what you say, she’s very loyal to her father and may try to convince us that having an adult on board is a good idea!” Shadow and Light climbed onto the bed. Tali jumped at the sight and nearly scream, however, everyone quickly slammed a hand over Tali’s mouth.

“Don’t. Scream. Okay?” They all said at the same time, Tali (with her wide eyes) slowly nodded. Everyone slowly brought their hands away, and let out a sigh of relief. Tali looked between everyone- scratch that- everything in shock.

“What… the… Hell?” Tali said fear was slowly rising in the young girl.

“Okay Tali, we can explain many things, however! You have to promise me, promise us, that you will NOT tell anyone about any of this!” Aurora was staring at Tali with a serious look on her face. Tali looked Aurora, glancing at the others, before looking straight at Aurora and nodded. Aurora smiled and hugged Tali who happily hugged back. When the two pulled Tali let out a slight scream when Aurora looked in Tali’s line of sight. Only to find out that the Red, Orange, White, and Black Curses reverted to their standard forms.

The Curses chuckled at this and gave the children a patient smile.

“Now why don’t we give you two a… proper explanation as to who we are?” Light said a black smile stretching across their face.

Aurora and Tali smiled and nodded, “yes please!”


	5. Tell me more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Tali learn more about the Curses.
> 
> Chapter Cover: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/173940721653/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

Aurora was leaning against the bed frame with Tali sitting next to her. The Curses were sitting in front of them.

“Okay, so where should we start?” The red Curse asked looking at the other Curses.

“Hm… why don’t we talk about the time we ended up having to save a princess because the prince who was supposed to save her, chickened out!” Light stated!

“Or how about that one time when the humans found Antarctica and the so-called ‘pyramids of Antarctica’” The red Curse said with a giggle.

“Or how about St George and the dragon! Where it was Royal just trying to make sure that Sabra and Cleodolinda were having fun and staying say in a cave that they had found!” The orange Curse said while laughing!

“Or what about the one time-” The black Curse began but was cut off by Tali.

“Or! You guys could tell us your name first!” The young girl said sitting up trying to keep track as to who was saying what. The Curses perked up at this and scratched the back of their heads.

“That’s right, the government ordered that all adults would never speak of us... Hoping that our existence depends on our stories being told for generations! Not a surprise, it didn’t work because we are in fact, still here!” Light said with a hum, shrugging their shoulders. 

“But to give you our proper names, would be impossible… because we don’t have one!” The red Curse stated with a sigh.

“Well… we do use the name given to us, so for me, it would be ‘The Everliving Shadow.’” The black Curse said with a shrug.

“Mine would be ‘The Enthusiastic Curse,’” the orange Curse who had a soft smile on their face.

“Mine is technically ‘The Red Danger,’ but I would like to change it…” The red Curse scratched the back of their head.

“Finally my name is ‘The Essence of Light,’” the white Curse said a hum in their voice.

“Ah well… the name is Clara Tali Mane; however, I go by Tali.” Tali said bowing their head slightly.

“You guys know me but it’s only proper is I reintroduce myself. My name is Aurora Isa Mizuky!” Aurora bowed her head a smile on her face. The Curses smiled and nodded at the two children. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you!” They said with a smile on their face, Tali hummed and thought about something.

“Wait you guys said your ‘names’ are ‘The Everliving Shadow,’ ‘The Enthusiastic Curse,’ ‘The Red Danger,’ and ‘The Essence of Light.’ Yes?” The Curses as Tali tilted her head, “Those sound like the… erm… ‘Gods’ of this one religion!

“Oh! You mean the ‘Blessed Curses’?” Tail said, causing the four Curses to raise an ‘eyebrow.’ Aurora, seeing their confusion got off her bed and went over to her desk that was pushed into the corner of her room about two feet from her bed. On it was various papers and a Mac, sitting in her desk chair, she started it up. 

The Curses went over and looked at the screen while Tali leaned on the back of Aurora’s chair. Aurora pulled up her internet browser and typed in ‘Blessed Curses.’ The first thing to pop up was a Wikipedia link which said ‘bless·ed curses the religion based on the beings referred to as ‘Curses’ known for being slightly morbid but at the same time generous and kind. Trying to impress their ‘lords’ in hopes that one day they will return to them and guide the world in the right direction.’

The Curses’ eyes widen as they read the passage, Aurora clicked on the link which leads to an article about the religion of ‘Blessed Curses.’

“So there’s a religion… on us?” Danger said, the confusion evident in their voice.

“You guys see the article, not much for us to say!” Tali said with a shrug, as they all read the article Shadow suddenly groaned.

“Do they seriously believe that we will ‘save them’ someday? Humans are the reason the world is the way it is today!: Shadow declared throwing their hands into the air.

“Oh my- Gah! This is entirely wrong! God didn’t create us! We were around before him! He’s the one that started the human race! Admittingly he’s a good guy, with his heart in the right place. Wish the human race was as nice as him!” Light declared, scratching their head in frustration.

“Hey look!” Orange pointed at the screen, particularly a sentence that said ‘the followers of this religion meet every Saturday in ‘Churches of Colors.’ Find your nearest ‘Church of Colors’ here’ the ‘here’ was a link, assuming it went to google maps. “Why don’t we all try and go to a… ‘Church day’” Aurora and Tali paled and quickly shook their heads.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea! Followers of the Church of Colors or colorful folks are… not known to be the sanest kind of people.” Aurora said, her voice full of worry and concern.

“Yeah, I heard that for the little… acceptance thing for their religion, you have to plant a flower seed and hope that it grows a foot when going back next week, if not well… I’ve heard some very morbid things happen. However, no one knows what they do!” Tali stated, a shiver going up her spine as she mentioned the fact that no one knows where they go.

Before the Curses go to say anything, there was a knock on the door. Before Aurora could blink, there were suddenly two stuffed animals in her lap; one is a white bunny with black stitching and black buttons for eyes, the other is a black puppy with white stitching with white buttons for eyes. When Aurora looked at the two other Curses, she saw that had reverted to their human forms.

“Come in!” Dakota said leaning on the desk, semi blocking the screen. When the door opened, Felix opened the door and peeked his head in. Sighing out in relief when he saw Aurora awake and out of her bed.

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake, you gave us quite a scare Aurora.” Aurora smiled and got up as Felix entered the room walking over to his twin sister. Aurora had set down the two stuffed animals and walked over to Felix, who hugged each other tightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a scene. Hope you can forgive me,” Aurora spoke in a soft tone. An equally soft smile on her face as she pulled back from her brother, only to see her older sister and mom at the doorway. They entered Aurora’s room with a smile on their faces; both relieved to see Aurora up and out of bed.

“So why did Albert hit you this time?” Ann asked gently lifting Aurora’s face and turning it so she could inspect the injured area.

“Because he believes I’m lying when I said I don’t remember what happened after I passed out.” The young girl flinched when Ann accidentally brushed her thumb over Aurora’s cheek. Clara sighed and pinched her nose, groaning in frustration.

“I can’t believe him. I see no reason whatsoever even to be working on this… experiment! It’s entirely stupid!” Clara declared crossing her arms; Ann hummed while looking at Aurora’s cheeks.

“It doesn’t seem like he hit as hard as he normally does, you should be fine in a day. Now let me see the back of your head.” Aurora nodded and turned around, glancing at Dakota and Hildireth raising an eyebrow. Knowing very well that Albert had stricken then usual, so more than likely the two had attempted to heal her a bit.

The two nodded, silently answering Aurora’s question. The young girl sighed and flinched when Ann had placed some pressure on Aurora’s wound.

“Sorry, trying not to cause you too much pain, but I need to inspect and see how deep this wound is,” Ann spoke with sorrow in her voice. Aurora in acknowledgment was trying to stay still and not move.

“Say Aurora do you know what kind of flowers are growing around your window?” Clara suddenly asked, Aurora looked at the window that was in the center of her room, it was a casement that you pushed open. Around the window, on the outside, were various flowers. 

One type was an interest looking purple flower; it had around nine petals. Three small purple in the center. Three bigger and lighter petals underneath and in between the first three. The last three were under the lilac petals but aligned with the first three petals; these petals were a dark violet. Another type of flowers were small, bi-petaled, red flowers. The final kind were multiple pink flowers sprouting from the same stem at the same time, making them look like pink bushes.

“Those are Irises, Begonias, and Rhododendron!” Tali stated walking over to the window and pushing it open. “I read about them in a flower book, but I can’t remember what they mean.” Aurora glanced at the Curses raising an eyebrow, much to her surprise Dakota and Hildireth looked at the flowers in shock that was basking in the light of the sunset.

“Well they’re stunning,” Clara said with a smile as she admired the flowers. Ann pulled back from Aurora’s head.

“You have a very mild concussion, slight physical wound. However, you should be fine if you take it easy.” Ann smiled at Aurora, who smiled back and nodded. 

“Thanks, Ann!” Aurora hugged her sister, Dakota looked at Clara and smiled.

“Clara, if you don’t mind would it be okay if I took Aurora and Tali out this upcoming Saturday?” Clara looked at Dakota and smiled.

“Of course! I see no reason why not! Where will you be going?” Dakota hummed and shrugged.

“Well, as you know Hildireth is my little sister, and you see, the rest of my family is coming to Georgia this week. You see, Aurora is one of my favorite patients and I simply love talking about her! So I’ve been requested to introduce Aurora to them!” Dakota smiled brightly at Clara, who smiled back.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that if you don’t mind me asking, would it be okay if I had Tali tag along with you guys?” Clara asked Dakota shook her head in response.

“Nope! Not a problem at all!” Tali looked at Aurora in confusion as to why she was dragged into the conversation; Aurora shrugged her shoulders at Tali.

“Now I think it would be a good idea for Aurora to get some sleep, Hildireth and I can come back tomorrow!” Dakota said ushering everyone out the door, “Hildireth you go on and head downstairs, I want to ask Aurora something in private.” Hildireth nodded and waved ‘goodbye’ to Aurora before closing the door after everyone was out of the room.

Dakota turned Aurora who was closing her windows and looking at the time on her digital alarm clock, which read eight, thirty. 

“Aurora,” Said girl turned to Dakota who was picking up the two dolls, “before you go to sleep I must ask you something.” Aurora turned to Dakota completely.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Dakota sighed and looked at Aurora, taking in the sight of the sunset bathing the young girl in a beautiful orange light.

“When you go to sleep you have a choice to make; it simply depends on what you want to know.” Aurora tilted her in confusion, not quite understanding what her counselor meant.

“If you go through with the choice of wanting to know more about us, then you will be subconsciously be brought to the world where Light and Shadow accidentally brought you earlier today. If you don’t, and no one will blame you if you don’t, then you will forget about everything we talked about today. Simple as that,” Dakota walked over to Aurora placing the stuffed animals on the bed before kneeling down to Aurora’s height. Her eyes beginning to glow, “no one will blame you for not wanting anything to do with us, everything will go back to the way it was. As if today never happened, understand?”

Aurora nodded, understanding the choice laid before her, she took a deep breath and closing her eyes as she did so. Only opening them when she exhaled, nodding her head. “I understand, but can I ask a question before you leave?” Dakota nodded a gentle smile on her face. “What do the flowers mean?” Dakota chuckled and ruffled Aurora’s hair.

“One of the few questions I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” Dakota looked at the flowers standing up. “Rhododendrons means ‘danger,’ Irises means ‘a message,’ and Begonias mean ‘beware.’ I think Forest, the green Curse, was merely trying to get our attention.” Dakota gently kissed Aurora forehead before walking to the door. “Sleep well Aurora, and remember, there no pressure in your decision okay?” With a nod from Aurora, Dakota left the young girls room.

Aurora stood there for a minute before looking at the two new stuffed animals on her bed. “‘No pressure,’ then why do I feel like the entire world is on my shoulders?”


	6. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora gets to the bottom of what's going on.

Aurora starts getting her pajamas out and ready for her to change into. She soon entered the bathroom that was connected to her room. As she was changing she faintly heard something sit on her bed, which was indicated by some creeks of the bed. Aurora took off her clothes and put on her pajamas which were a simple bear onesie. When she finished brushing, washing, and flossing her teeth, she re-entered her room and saw that Light and Shadow had reverted to their standard forms. They looked at Aurora and smiled softly at the young girl, nodding to her as she waved.

“Good evening Aurora,” Light said, Aurora hummed in response. Crawling into her bed and getting under the covers. “I know this might be a stressful decision, but you’re thinking too hard about it.” They said Aurora nodded, pulling the covers up to her cheeks.

“I don’t want to forget you two, cause that means that you’ll leave and… and I don’t want to be alone.” The Curses perked up at this; they were about to ask what she meant before she spoke up once more. “I know I’m not physically alone, but… I always feel like the odd man out, always the one who gets left behind, looked down upon. But… with at least you two nearby, I don’t know why but, I feel like nothing can touch me if you two are nearby. Like I can’t get hurt no matter what I do… Like I can trust you two with my life, and I wouldn’t be in harm's way. Does that make sense?” Aurora looked at the Curses, who had wide eyes in shock. The two beings looked at each other and smiled before setting a hand on Aurora’s head.

“Aurora, I feel we should tell you that even if you choose to forget us, we won’t forget you.” Light spoke with their soft and gentle voice.

“We promise to watch over you and protect you in every which way we can, all you have to do is call for us. You’ll remember us in moments of danger if you choose to forget us that is.” Shadow said their voice calm and caring. Aurora smiled softly, nodding at the Curses.

“Thank you, both of you!” Aurora pulled her covers down, so it wasn’t covering her face, gently grasping both of the Curses hands and holding them. They smiled at her as her eyelids began to grow heavy, in the back of her head she heard a voice asking her the dreaded question.

“Do you want to forget the Curses?” Aurora mentally shook her before reply to the question as she slowly fell asleep.

“I don’t want to forget the Curses, ever.”

__________________________________________________________________

When Aurora opened her eyes she heard a voice speaking, she recognized Dakota immediately but couldn’t pinpoint the other voice as quickly, yet it was vaguely familiar.

“You do realize that’s a stupid idea, yes? Even so, who says that the girl will come back, she’s a little girl she doesn’t know anything about us!” The voice said in a bitter tone.

“No it’s not stupid, and I believe she will come back. And so what if she doesn’t know anything about us, we have to tell her things about ourselves! Not even the smartest human in the world knows anything about ourselves!” Dakota defended, her voice gentle yet demanding. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings; she was in the same place as before when the Curses had healed her. When she looked for the source of the argument, she saw the orange Curse and green Curse glaring at each other.

“I bet one miracle of my choosing that she won’t come!” The green Curse declared, their voice was indignant.

“Well, you owe Orange one miracle than!” Aurora jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, and a voice was heard from behind her. When Aurora looked behind her, on her right, she saw Shadow floating above her. Light was on her left when she looked forward again; she saw all the Curses looking at her. Their eyes held many emotions, but a majority of it held shock! Aurora eventually got nervous and looked down at her feet, playing with her fingers.

“Aurora!” when the said girl looked up, she was tackled by the red Curse, who sent her flying backward. When she got her balance, Aurora looked at the Curses in her arms. Aurora giggled and hugged the Curse back.

“I’m so glad you’re here! Forest kept saying you wouldn’t come, and you came!” Hildireth/the red Curse exclaimed with joy in her voice. 

“I’m glad to be here! I really didn’t want to forget you guys.” Aurora declared with a broad smile on her face. Suddenly she was pulled out of the red Curse’s grasp and was flying over the said Curse! ‘Oh that’s right, doesn’t exist here.’ Aurora thought to herself; suddenly her vision was filled with purple and green! Aurora flinched back in shock at the sudden color change.

“Oh my god, your eyes are sky blue and forest green! Just like Orange had said!” They suddenly exclaimed, causing Aurora to flinch at the loudness of their tone.

“Purple calm down, Aurora doesn’t like loud noises!” she heard Dako- Orange scold. Purple pulled away from Aurora as she gave a quiet ‘sorry.’ Aurora let out a soft sigh of relief when her personal space was returned.

“I don’t see why she would want to be here, all she knows is that we may or may not be the bad guy in a superhero comic!” The green Curse declared, crossing their arm and glaring at the little girl, who flinched when they made eye contact.

“W-well,” Aurora said, turning to the green Curse, “every bad guy has a backstory, right? Wouldn't it better if I knew why you guys were ‘bad guys’?” The Curses raised an eyebrow at this remark.

“Well she does have a point,” The indigo Curse said, “and judging by the way Red, Orange, White, and Black are acting around her. I think it’s safe to say that we can trust her.” When Aurora looked around her she did see the said Curses nearby; she smiled softly to herself.

“Ugh, fine, whatever! Then why do we have to go to this stupid church or whatever it’s called?” The green Curses said crossing their arms, frustrated that four of the nine Curses seem to favor Aurora.

“The church? Oh yeah! I really do think we should all go! It can be an um… update to this generations’ lifestyle. So that way if any of us want to go and play mortal for a generation, we can be up to date!” Orange smiled brightly at the other Curses sighed. 

“If we do decide to do this then what day will we be meeting on?” Blue asked looking at the bubbly Curse with crossed arms.

“On Saturday! But I thought that throughout the week at least two of us could make a human form and hang out in the world. That we don’t act too out of place! Along with that, we could maybe gain potential hosts! You never know, someone or something may catch your eyes!” Orange exclaimed with a bright smile on their face. As they spoke a feeling of dread began to fill Aurora as she leaned away from the familiar Curse. She felt a hand land on her shoulder, and when she looked at the owner of the hand, she saw the white Curse give her an apologetic smile.

“Hey Orange, careful what you say. It looks like you may have creeped Aurora out a bit.” Black said, pointing at the scared girl, which caused Orange to look at Aurora.

“Oh, sorry Aurora! I didn’t mean to do that, I swear! I mean nothing bad by that!” Green growled.

“No, if we are going to trust her than we should tell her the truth and not lie to her!” The green Curse flew over to Aurora, who flinched and gripped onto the white Curse. “Seeing as these idiots aren’t going to tell you, I will!”

“Te-tell me what exactly?” Aurora asked gripping on to the white Curse, who held the child close and away from the green Curse.

“Why, the origin of what you humans call ‘Curses’ and why receive these names from you insufferable beings. Like you said ‘every bad guy has a backstory.’ So I’m going to tell you our story!” Before Aurora could react her vision was filled with green and pink, the last thing she heard was the Curses screaming ‘wait’ or ‘stop.’ Finally, everything was black.


	7. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora learns somethings the hard way...
> 
> Warning: I do poke at religion in this one so please don’t come ranting at me about religion, There is also minor violence in this chapter and blood so please keep this in mind.
> 
> Chapter cover: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/174698602918/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

When Aurora came to, she realized she was laying down somewhere in what she could assume to be a forest. There were trees above her, and she could hear various animal sounds around her. Sitting up she looked around trying to get a better look at her surroundings; she realized that she was indeed in a forest. She slowly got up and looked down only to realized that her clothes have changed! She was now wearing a pure white dress with her feet bare, not wearing any shoes. After taking in her new appearance, she decided to look around as see where she was.

After sometime she came across a clearing and saw a green being in the middle of the said clearing. Aurora gasped and ran over to the being, who heard the girl and turned around to face her. Much to Aurora’s relief, it was indeed the green Curse, the Curse sighed and turned to Aurora. Aurora came to a stop when she was at least a meter away from the Curse.

“Where are we?” She eventually asked the Curse, who hummed in response and looked around.

“We are in what in modern times is called ‘United Kingdom’ or more specifically ‘England.’” Aurora gasped and looked around in shock, England is known as the ‘black sheep of Europe,’ it’s also known for its severe weather, Big Ben, tea, and various other things but not for its forest! Yet all she saw was a beautiful green forest and its flowers.

“But that doesn’t make sense, how is this England?” Aurora looked at the green Curse who sighed.

“We are currently in the time before man came and destroyed everything that we held near and dear to our hearts.”

“‘We’ as in you and the other Curses?” Green nodded at Aurora question as a took a deep breath.

“Yes, we made the world, I created the forest around you, Blue gave me the water to let the plants stay hydrated, Yellow gave me sunlight to keep the plants warm. I gave them shade and if they need it for whatever reason, the wood to build whatever they wished. We all worked together. Then… he appeared.” Aurora tilted her head at the green Curse.

“Who is… ‘he’?” Green growled

“I believe some human refer to him as ‘God.’ He appeared from somewhere not even we know, and started creating you, vile creatures! Then everything changed,” before Aurora’s eyes; she saw what she could only assume is humans coming through the forest an began chopping down the forest. However, it was like someone had hit the fast-forward button because they were moving way faster than any average human could!

“They started chopping down my trees and building houses,” the group of speeding humans began building houses around them, and within seconds the two were surrounded by an entire village.

“Hunting and killing the animals that Orange and Red worked so hard to create. Building temples and churches that were dedicated to the gods that brought to life.” Sure enough, Aurora saw that the humans seem to be developing and building a temple of some sort to pray to their respected god.

“At one point we got fed up with this, and we attacked. Causing many casualties in our wake. We were enraged with what they did to our home and could not stand by any longer!” When the child looked around, she saw various pools of blood all around, dead bodies everywhere. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

“However, some just seemed to get away from us, and they began preparing themselves for our next attack, which would happen as often as it could. Sadly we came to realize that we couldn’t reach our full potential with the help of another! Much to our despise. Thankfully we learned how to take on a human form and walk amongst the humans. Hopefully, destroy them from the inside out.” Aurora kept watching the town around her upgraded itself and become bigger and better.

“Sadly Orange came back to us one day, telling us that the humans started praising us. Apparently, something went wrong, and they were asking US for help!” Green’s voice began to grow more and more agitated. Soon enough the wind started to swirl around the two.

“I was so enraged that the others decided to reintegrate back to the world, I tried telling them that if they knew what we could do they would try and use our powers for bad, they would kill this world. But they wouldn’t listen to me! They went and did that anyway! And look where we are now!” Green looked at Aurora, who flinched in response.

“SO WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL! YOU’RE AN INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE ANT COMPARED TO US! SO WHY DO THEY LIKE YOU!” All to quickly a thorned vine came out from the ground and wrapped around Aurora’s neck, and suspended her in the air. Aurora tried to let out a scream but was cut off by the sudden lack of oxygen.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!” Aurora tried to say something but couldn’t, trying to get the constricting vine away from her neck.

__________________________________________________________________

The Curses were trying to get Aurora out of the green cocoon that Green had encased her in. They were terrified for the little girl; they had just begun to gain her trust!

“Oh god, what are we gonna do!” Red exclaimed while trying to break the cocoon-like the others.

“There’s nothing we can do while Green is like this. We have to wait and hope for the best.” Indigo said, while not showing it, they were anxious for the little girl.

Suddenly the cocoon split open, and Aurora was shot out, the green Curse returned to its usual form. Aurora gasped her hands immediately going to her neck as if checking to see if there was something there. She was taking quick and shallow breaths, tears streaming from her eyes as coughed. Her body was in a fetal position as if she was trying to make herself seem smaller.

“Aurora!” The Curses, excluding Green and Indigo, flew to Aurora quickly, eager to see if she was okay.

“I think I got my point across to the little mouse.” Green crossed its arms looking at the trembling little girl.

“What did you show her exactly?” Indigo asked, looking a Green who smirked.

“I simply showed her what we did before; you guys decided to reintegrate into society.” Indigo gasped and looked at the Curse surrounding the panting child.

“You guys might want to move away from her; Aurora may not want to look at us right now.” The Curses looked at Indigo before looking back at Aurora and moving away. Giving the child the space she needed. After some time Aurora finally caught her breath, still not looking up she spoke their voice hysterical and desolate.

“I-if I get hurt he-here does the injury transfer over to the real w-world?” The Curse looked at each other in slight confusion then looked at Aurora.

“Um… Maybe, it might be possible, why?” Orange asked slowly getting close to Aurora; the poor girl slowly pulled her hands away from her neck to reveal blood all over her neck and hands, slowly looking at the Curses. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy but also full of fear.

“Oh my… what… how did…” the black and white Curses were the first to move. They were surrounding Aurora, beginning the healing processes. Black looked at the smirking Green Curse.

“What did you do to her?” The black Curse’s voice was full of malicious and patronizing, Green chuckled.

“Ah, nothing too bad a bit of this, a bit of that, possible choke her with a Solanum pyracanthos. You know nothing too special.” The green Curse’s smirk grew with each word, their voice malicious but at the same time spiteful. The Curses’ eyes widen in shock before the pupilless eyes seemed to furrow in rage.

“You. Did. WHAT!” White was about to move away from Aurora to get and give the green Curse what it deserves but was stopped when it felt two small arms surround its torso. When it looked down, it saw Aurora hugging the Curse closing, as if clinging to a trusted adult or friend. The Curse’s eyes widen in shock.

“Can I wake up now?” Aurora asked, her grip tightening on the Curse. “Please?” She begged, White sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, you can wake up now, it’ll be easier to heal you somewhere where you are comfortable.” White snapped their fingers and disappeared, along with Aurora and the black Curse. The other Curses looked at the smirking green Curse.

“Why did you do that, you didn’t have to, but you did! We could’ve eased her into our history, but no, you had to do that!” Purple exclaimed, crossing their arms.

“That’s a new low, even for you!” Yellow said, grumbling as they faded out of their little privet dimension, many of the other Curses following their lead till finally, it was just Green, who just sighed and shook their head before disappearing.


	8. Wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora wakes up and requires some comfort...
> 
> Chapter cover found here: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/175119880803/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer

Aurora slowly opened her eyes to a barely lit room,the only source of light that she had was the barely rising sun that hit her closed curtains that casted a purple light in the room. She realized that she was on her side, clutching the black and white stuffed animals to her chest. She pulled them closer and took in a deep breath.

“Good morning Aurora… we’re sorry for what happened.” Aurora hummed in response to the Curse’s statement, she couldn’t tell which curse said it but it didn’t matter. She slowly sat up and rubbed her neck, sighing in relief when she didn’t feel any small holes in her neck. She set the stuffed animals infront of her on the bed. The Curses took on their normal form, sitting in front of the young girl. All was silent, Aurora pulled her knees to her chin and rested on them.

“I’m sorry,” Aurora suddenly said, catching the Curses’ attention. “I’m sorry for what the humans did to your world. We should’ve just disappeared during the first attack. We should’ve just died! We should’ve just-” Aurora was suddenly engulfed in a hug, the Curses had moved to hug the child, gently stroking her head and back, gently hushing the child as she began to cry once again.

“Whatever Green showed you, I want you to forget it. I know that sounds extremely difficult, but you have to try. They have a bit of an exaggerated version of our history. They hate humans because the forests got the most damage, so don’t worry about that, okay?” Light said, cupping Aurora’s cheeks in their hands. “I’m not going to deny that what you saw may be true but that doesn’t mean you should take all the blame for what your distant ancestors have done, where you had no control over what they did or said.” Aurora nodded and hugged the two Curses tightly.

“Thank you, both of you,” The Curses smiled and slowly rocked the scared child in their arms until, eventually, she unintentionally fell back asleep in their arms. The Curses tucked the little girl into bed and smiled softly at the poor girl. White and Black looked at eachother and sighed.

“I think, if she were to be a host, that she would be a great host for any of us. But… I don’t want anything to happen to her.” Black said petting the little girl’s hair as she slept.

“I know how you feel, I don’t want to see anyone hurt her, ever. I kinda just want to… pick her up and hide from anything that can and would hurt her!” White looked at Black and smiled holding up their hand out to their friend, pinkie extended. “I promise to help you protect her, if you promise to help me protect her.” Black looked at White and smiled brightly raising their hand and connecting their pinkie with White’s pinkie.

“Pinkie promise.” The two said at the same time.

__________________________________________________________________

As Aurora woke up for a second time, she realized that her new stuffed animals were gone. After looking around, she sighed when she couldn’t find them. Deciding that maybe they went back to the labs so they wouldn’t raise any suspicion, Aurora went to go and pull out her clothes for the day. Walking to her closet Aurora began to pick out her outfit. A simple grey shirt that said ‘In a world full of Grinches be a Cindy Lou Who’, light blue jeans, and white socks. Casual and comfortable! 

Aurora picked out the clothes and went to her bathroom; she used the restroom, brushed flossed, and rinsed her teeth, got dressed than brushed her hair. Once she exited her room, she went downstairs and went to the dining room were the cooks had just started setting up the table for breakfast.

“Good morning Mr. Aatto!” Aatto was big and bulky (easily six feet five inches), tan male, his hair was black and curly, he had a big smile on his face. He was also wearing a full body apron with splashes of flour on it. He was also wearing a black wife beater and dark blue jeans. He’s Tali’s father and the head cook of the Mizuky household.

“Ah, Hyvää huomenta Aurora! How did you sleep?” Aatto was born and raised in Finland, only moving to the states to find help for his dying wife, only to be left with a daughter. He never spoke of how his wife died but was always cheerful man. “If you’re looking for tyttäreni she went to the front door. Someone had knocked not to long ago.”

“Okay, thank you Mr. Aatto, I’ll go and see who it is!” Aatto nodded and continued setting up the table. Aurora smiled and walked away heading to the door where she saw Tali peaking in between the doors.

“Oh, hello Ms. Dakota!” Tali opened the door and Dakota walked in. She was wearing a black skinny jeans, tank top, heels, and a light brown trench coat.

“Good morning Clara,” Aurora caught Dakota’s eyes, smiling she waved at her. “And good morning to you as well, Aurora.” Tali perked up and looked behind herself, smiling.

“Ah, morning Aurora!” Tali closed the door after Dakota entered the house, then went over and hugged Aurora, who happily returned the hug. When they pulled away, Dakota walked over to Aurora and knelt on one knee. Gently sliding her hand around her neck, more than likely checking to see if there were any injuries. Sighing in relief when there wasn’t, she then hugged the child.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, I wish we could’ve done something to prevent that but-” Aurora gently set a finger to Dakota’s lips, a soft smile on her lips.

“Don’t worry about that Ms. Dakota, I understand that, don’t worry.” Dakota smiled and stood up, petting Aurora’s head.

“You’re a strong girl Aurora, I couldn’t be more proud of you. Oh, have you two eaten yet?” The children shook their heads, causing the counselor to smile. “Great, I have one of my ‘family members’ waiting outside. So wait right here and I’ll go talk with Aatto and Clara!” Dakota walked away, more than likely going to find Clara and Aatto. Tali looked at Aurora in confusion.

“Did something happen last night that I should know about?” Aurora looked at Tali and shrugged.

“I’ll tell you a bit later, okay?” Tali hummed but nodded none the less, after waiting about ten minutes, Dakota came walking over.

“I got the okay from both of your parents! Let’s head out!” Aurora and Tali nodded, Dakota opened the door and walked out, closing it after the two girls followed behind her. As they made their way to Dakota’s car, which was a 2009 Dodge Grand Caravan, they noticed that someone was leaning against the car. It looked like a man who had the sides of his head shaved and the rest of his hair was parted to the left. The ends of his hair were purple which clashed with the plain red shirt and jeans he was wearing, but matched their dark purple long sleeve underneath the t-shirt. He seemed to be looking at his phone.

“Hey, Onni! I want you to meet these two.” The man looked up, now presumed to be Onni, and smiled. Getting off of the car as the three came close, upon a closer look Aurora realized that ‘Onni’s’ eyes were light purple!

“Hiya, you must be Aurora and Clara, nice to meet you two! Name’s Onni and I’m Dakota’s er… step-brother!” Onni said, their voice whimsical and vibrant.

“Well, come on you two, let’s go and get breakfast!” Dakota said going around the car and getting into the driver’s seat. Aurora, Tali, and Onni got into the car and buckled up. Dakota started up the car and drove off, all was silent during the drive, finally Dakota spoke up.

“So… how about we play a bit of a game. Everytime I bring someone new for you two to meet, I want you two to try and guess which Curse they- Ow! What was that for!” Onni had hit Dakota in the arm, Onni nudged to Tali who was sitting behind him.

“I thought it was agreed that we’d tell Aurora,” he whispered harshly to Dakota

“Aurora and Tali!” She said to Onni, her voice just as harsh. She came to a stop when she came up to a red traffic light.

“Yellow.” Aurora suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her in shock and confusion. “If I’m going off what I know, then I say yellow. One, you sound similar to them, and two you give off the feeling of happiness and joy!” Aurora smiled as Onni and Dakota hummed in response. “Well… That and the opposite color of yellow is purple, and your eyes are purple!” Aurora said which got a chuckle out of everyone.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll give you that one! I am the yellow Curse. You got yourself a good pair of eyes there Aurora!” Onni said, with a chuckle, which quickly died down, he turned in his seat and looked at Aurora, his eyes full of sorrow. “Speaking of, are you okay Aurora? I know Green can be a bit of a… pain, but they’re just trying to look out for us.” Aurora nodded a soft smile on her face as Dakota pulled into a newly built cafe.

“Yes, I’m fine just um… scared for next time I see them.” Aurora said, quickly turning to a confused Tali. “I’ll tell you later don’t worry.”

“Well let’s head inside shall we, I think you two will be very happy to see the owner of this cafe.” Dakota said as everyone got out. The cafe had a porch with three chairs in front of the rails. Before the porch was a slight slope so that if you were in a wheelchair, you could get up onto the porch. All around the porch were various kittens and cats decorations. Looking through the windows, on either side of the double doors, they could see more cat like decoration inside. Above the door was a sign that said ‘Wonder-fur Cafe’ indicating that the cafe had a cat theme to it. 

“Wait, didn’t Mr. Rittoh say he was opening a cafe nearby thanks to Mrs. Clara’s acknowledgment of his baking and brewing skills!” Tali suddenly said, Aurora gasped and quickly walked inside hoping to see her old friend. Rittoh was one of the gardeners of the house before her mom told the african-american male that she was willing to help the man start up his own cafe, so long as he found vist for some holidays. Aurora, Tali and Rittoh often treated each other like siblings. 

Entering the cafe, Aurora was greeted to a well furnished cafe, with a countertop towards the back with a man behind it. Their dark brown dreads was pulled back into a half ponytail, wearing what Aurora assumed to be part of a suit with a white waist apron on. When the bell rang on the door, they turned around, showing off their red and blue mismatched eyes. Along with pierced eyebrow and lower lip. The man smiled at the two girls who entered his newly opened cafe.

“Well, well, well look at that. My favorite little girls! Tea and hot cocoa I assume?”


	9. Care for a drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reunion between a 'big bro Rittoh' and 'little sis Aurora' and 'little sis Tali'
> 
> Chapter cover: http://artist-in-training-wheels.tumblr.com/post/175287117358/redonea-tale-of-two-curses-and-their-bearer
> 
> Rittoh belongs to https://rittoh.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Rittoh has made a terrible mistake... he gave me permission to do whatever I want :D

“Rittoh!” Aurora and Clara ran across to the open room to the counter that the said man was behind. Rittoh laughed walking around the counter and knelt down to hug Aurora and Tali, who happily ran into his arms, embracing the man tightly.

“It’s so good to see you again! How have you been?” Aurora gasped and pulled away from the man, “Where’s Ze? I missed that hairless fur ball!” Rittoh laughed and glanced above Aurora, before looking back at the little girl.

“On your head!” Right as he finished his sentence a sudden weight fell on Aurora’s head and crawled onto her shoulders; it soon began to purr.

“Ze!” Aurora brought a hand to the large cat wrapped around her shoulder; the cat began to purr in delight, rubbing its head against Aurora’s cheeks. Tali giggled and scratched under Ze’s chin, which caused the cat to purr even louder. “It’s been so long, two months I think,” Aurora said as the cat’s tail swayed back and forth.

Ze was a large sphynx that always stuck with Rittoh for as long as Aurora could remember! Ze had mismatched eyes, just like Rittoh, and seemed to also have birthmarks in the same places as Rittoh! One over the left side of their face that reached to the edge of their left ear only being separated by a line that wrapped around the ear before making the tip of their ear light blue like the markings. Their tail and butt were also light blue with a small separation in the middle of their tail. Both forearms were blue with separation on the right forearm at the elbow. The cat’s back left leg was blue from the point of hock and down.

Ze soon stopped purring and looked at Dakota and Onni, then began hissing at them.

“Welp, guess Ze still doesn’t like me!” Dakota shrugged walking into the cafe with Onni in tow. Rittoh stood up and dusted off his uniform smiling at the two adults.

“Somethings never change with a cat, oh! Hello, welcome to ‘Wonder-fur Cafe’ I’m the owner Rittoh, Rittoh Terry Cavallo! Who might you be?” Onni perked up at this, a slight blush dusting their cheeks.

“O-oh! My name is O-Onni! I’m Dakota’s step-brother!” Onni stuttered, their blush growing darker as the spoke. Rittoh hummed and nodded a smile on his face.

“Well, nice to meet you, don’t mind Ze. He normally hisses at everyone, so don’t take offence to it! Anyways go ahead and take a seat I’ll get you guys the menu!” The group nodded and went and sat a table next to the door, finally taking the interior decoration. Along the walls were small bridges connected to various shelves with beds on it. Along the wall were silhouettes of cats playing, walking, sleeping, interacting with the bridges and shelves. The table itself were designed to replicate various patterns that could be found on cats. The chairs had four legs and the back of the chair was simple spiral, acting like a tail. Along the ceiling were light built into the ceiling. And more bridges going across to the other side of the room.

Aurora sat down in a chair; Tali sat next to her, Dakota and Onni sat across from her. Rittoh soon returned with four, one-page, menus and handed them to everyone. He attempted to shoo Ze off and away from Aurora. 

“Ze go lay down somewhere else, let Aurora look at the menu.” The cat hissed and wrapped its tail around Aurora’s neck, who giggled when she was tickled.

“It’s okay Rits don’t worry!” Aurora smiled and nuzzled the cat, who nuzzled back.

“Alright if you say so, don’t hesitate to push him if he starts annoying you! I’ll be right back to take your order.” Rittoh walked away and went into the kitchen. Everyone looked at the menu in silence, all the menu items were cat puns, but their descriptions sounded delicious! Soon enough Rittoh came back with a pen and paper, “alright what can I get you guys?”

“Hmm, I’ll get the ‘the furry marshmallow’ please!” Aurora said with a big smile.

“I’ll have an iced ki-tea please!” Tali said with a slight giggle.

“I’ll take a catspresso!” Dakota said before looking at Onni who blushed slightly.

“U-um I’ll have a… um meocho, please.” Rittoh smiled and nodded.

“No problem I’ll have those ready in a bit!” Rittoh walked away with Ze in tow, who had jumped off of Aurora’s shoulder. Onni sighed and rubbed his cheeks looking at the floor.

“Are you okay Onni? Your face is really red.” Onni nodded at Aurora’s question. Dakota giggled softly.

“He just sees a potential host is all!” Dakota said with a sing-song voice, which was followed by Onni punching Dakota’s arm.

“Shush you!” Onni blushed darkly and looked away embarrassed. Aurora and Tali looked at each other in confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” Tali asked who raised had an eyebrow raised. Dakota giggled as Onni groaned. 

“It means that Onni can see Rittoh as a host, which can mean one of three things: they can be an ally, be considered a family member, or a significant other!” Dakota said in a teasing tone, Onni groaned and placed his head on the table still blushing darkly.

“Oh! So Onni sees as a… potential significant other?” Aurora asked and Dakota nodded, and Onni groaned louder. Aurora and Tali looked at each other and began laughing. “Oh my, that’s amazing!” Aurora took a deep breath from their laughing, “however, that doesn’t mean if you hurt him any which way that I won’t come after you.” Onni sat up and shrugged with a smile.

“Okay that’s fair,” the four giggled as Rittoh exited the kitchen holding a tray that held four drinks on it.

“Heads up, folks! Drinks are coming through!” Rittoh said as he stopped next to the table, he began handing out the requested drinks. 

Aurora got a small white cup with a handle on the side that replicated a tail and on the opposite side of the cup was simple cat face. In the cup itself was a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream on top, on top of the whip cream was a marshmallow cut to look like a cat’s head. Tali got what seemed to be clear glass with various spots on it, meant to represent a calico’s spots. In the tea was brown curvy straw, intended to represent a tail! In front of Dakota was a cup similar to Aurora’s but simply had an espresso in it. Onni’s cup very much looked like Aurora’s but instead on the marshmallow shaped like a cat it was the whipped cream with chocolate sauce drizzled on it.

“There we go! Anything else I can get you guys?” Rittoh asked as Dakota perked up.

“Oh! Is it possible to get some cookies, you choose what kind, none of use are picky!” Rittoh nodded, “Thank you so much!” 

“Um… really quick before you leave,” Onni said looking at his cup, not daring to look up. Rittoh hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you like cat puns by chance, just checking!” Rittoh nodded.

“Yeah I love’em, you got one?” Onni nodded their cheeks red.

“U-um well… If I were a c-cat, I’d spend a-all nine lives with you.” Everything was silent, Aurora looked at Rittoh and quickly covered her mouth hitting Tali to get her attention to look at Rittoh. Rittoh’s face was bright red, and his eyes were wide in shock. Onni glanced up at Rittoh, who merely turned around and walked to the kitchen as red as a firetruck.

As soon as Rittoh entered the kitchen, Aurora and Tali started to giggle to themselves. Onni groaned and slammed his head on to the table. Dakota chuckled gently patting Onni’s back in comfort.

“This is kind of why the other Curses need to get with the times. You guys have no idea how to confront a potential host!” Dakota said which caused Onni to let out a louder groan. Soon enough Rittoh came out with a plate of cookies and a piece of paper, he set the cookies down and placed the piece of paper in front of Onni before swiftly retreating. His face was still red, but he remained silent. 

“Oh! What does it say!” Tali asked as Onni lifted his head from the table and picked up the paper. Onni’s cheeks dusted pink before smile.

“Ha! Suck it, Dakota! It says, ‘I don’t know if you are serious or not but if you are, I’m free next Wednesday.’ Hah!” Onni exclaimed with joy, “take that!” Dakota, Tali, and Aurora laughed.

“Oh, So I guess I’ll repeat this, hurt him and I’ll come after you!” Aurora said with a menacing yet joyous tone. The threat made Onni chuckle nervously.


End file.
